Most privately used boats are not stored and maintained in water marinas. Most such boats are placed or launched in water when desired. After an outing is over the boat is commonly removed from water and stored near the body of water or is returned with the boat owner to the owners private resident. Typically, the boat launching area consists of a concrete slab that originates on the shore and gradually slopes into the water to a depth of four or more feet of water.
When the boat is transported on public roadways at relatively high speeds, that boat is securely affixed to the boat trailer with various straps, and such. The bottom of the boat typically rests upon two or more padded strips on the upper surface of the boat trailer. When the boat owner wishes to launch his boat he backs the trailer into the launching ramp to a proper depth.
Prior to the backing of the boat trailer into the water many if not most of the retaining straps that fasten the boat to the boat trailer are removed. Typically the boat which is being launched from the trailer is retained in place with a cable between bow eye and a winch on the trailer. Thus as the boat is backed into the water the boat is free to float. At the proper depth a second person will release the cable that held the boat on the trailer. He will then climb into the boat and back the boat off the boat trailer and drive the boat to an area removed from launch ramp.
When the boat is recovered, the process is reversed. The boat trailer is backed down the ramp into the water to a sufficient depth. The boat is driven onto the trailer and a small cable winch is used to pull the boat to its proper place on the trailer. Once the cable affixes the boat to the trailer, the boat trailer with the boat now on board is removed from the water and towed to a convenient area. The boat is tied down and fastened firmly to the trailer for transport. Typically the launch-recovery process is a two-person job.
This general procedure has been used by millions of boating enthusiasts for decades.
There have been various patented devices to aid in the attachment of the boat to the boat trailer. Of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,901 issued to Jones. Jones teaches a device with two metal guide bars which are affixed to a plate that is mounted on the bow of the boat. This device will engage and attach to an upwardly extending angle on the boat trailer. The present invention has several important advantages compared to the Jones patent. Most importantly his device is permanently attached to the bow of the boat. This is quite inconvenient. First it is constantly attached and could easily damage a boat if were accidentally hit. Secondly, the added weight in the bow of the boat could affect the boat handling. Thirdly, the Jones device would interfere with both a front mounted trolling motor and the required navigation lights. Finally, the Jones invention does not permit an adjustment of the angle of the device to the extending bar. This is important because the angle of launching ramp relative to the surface of the water varies.
The present invention comprises a removable bow post that extends upwardly from the bow of the boat. This bow post is removed and stored in the boat when the boat is not being launched or recovered. Some trailers have a rigid upright trailer post toward the front of the trailer. These upright trailer posts may have an attached short ladder if that trailer is used for larger boats. Optionally, the present invention has an attachable upright trailer post, if the work piece trailer does not have such an upright post.
Affixed to this upright trailer post are a right rail and a left rail which progress in parallel from the upright trailer post toward the rear of the trailer. At a distance from the upright post the right rail and the left rail are bent away from each other to provide a v-shaped entrance area for the bow post mounted on the bow of the boat. Within the space between the right rail and the left rail is a gate which reversible, closes with resilient means (a spring) to capture the bow post.